


Lullaby

by Splix_Archive (splix)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/pseuds/Splix_Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ghost story. Inspired by the song of the same name by The Cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kimberlite and LaConstance for beta.

**********

 

 

Obi-Wan.

 

Obi-Wan...wake up, boy. I know you can hear me.

Open those big sleepy starlight eyes of yours.

 

Good. Over here -- in the corner.

 

Ah -- ah! No, Obi-Wan. Don't go for your

lightsaber. You can't move. Can't scream, either,

and I know you want to. I know what I look like.

Acid baths tend to do that to one.

 

Close your mouth, Obi-Wan. You don't have a voice

to scream -- I've taken it away from you. You

can't do more than whimper, and Qui-Gon will never

hear you. You don't recognize me, do you? No, it's

been a while, hasn't it. Four, five years at

least.

 

Calm down. I'll become as I was.

 

There.

 

Recognize me now?

 

No? I'll come closer.

 

There we are. You know who I am now, don't you?

You do -- those eyes are round, wide with

recognition. Yes, I'm dead. You don't have to

think the painfully obvious. But when you think of

it, really, dead is such a relative term, isn't

it? There is no death, right? There is the Force.

 

I am real. Don't try to delude yourself -- you're

not dreaming, Obi-Wan. Mind if I sit down? There's

plenty of room.

 

Thanks.

 

Well, you've really become quite the attractive

young man, haven't you? Not nearly as beautiful as

I am, but really, you're not bad -- not bad at

all. I'm just going to pull your sleep tunic

open --

 

Don't struggle, Obi-Wan. Nothing you can do will

hinder me.

 

Oh, isn't that lovely. Look at that pale, pale

skin. It glows, really. And so soft...

 

Of course you can feel me touching you. I'm as

real as you are, sweet boy.

 

How's Qui-Gon? I haven't really kept up with him.

You're still his padawan, so I assume things are

fine. He hasn't driven you to the Dark Side yet,

has he?

 

Don't look at me like that. I can press the air

from your lungs...like this. Not a challenge for

you, though -- you can hold your breath for a

while, can't you?

 

I can wait, Obi-Wan. I can wait forever. You, on

the other hand...

 

Come on. You keep thrashing like that, you're

going to waste oxygen. Calm down. I'll let you

breathe for a moment. There. There we are.

Breathe, like a good boy.

 

Better?

 

You can't cry out for help, Obi-Wan. Give it up.

 

You're shaking, Obi-Wan! Am I so frightening?

Strength over fear. Look at those eyes. Wide as a

child's, and terrified. I'm disappointed, Obi-Wan.

You have to have seen more frightening things than

a ghost in the past few years. Nothing frightening

about me, Obi-Wan. I'm the same Xanatos.

 

Or is that what frightens you?

 

Don't think I didn't have my chance with you. On

Bandomeer, I could have fucked you as you lay

unconscious, but my tastes have never run to

children, even if they do look like you. My

preferences lay elsewhere.

 

Tall Jedi Masters, for example...now there's

something you can really sink your teeth into.

 

Did that hurt? I told you I was real -- and it was

just a little nip, Obi-Wan. Nothing to break into

a sweat over.

 

You taste sweet, by the way. Your nipples are --

well, a man could let himself get distracted by

that luscious taste, that light glaze of

perspiration

on your body. I'm tempted to just roll those

leggings down a bit.

 

Go ahead and struggle, Obi-Wan. I'll just pull the

covers off, and lift you into the air...like this,

with my hands on you, Obi-Wan. How many hands does

it feel like? Two? Six? A dozen?

 

Well, maybe later. I'll just pull your leggings

off and admire --

 

Oh, yes.

 

Yes indeed.

 

Look at that cock. Really impressive, Obi-Wan. And

those strong legs. Oh, maybe if I'd seen a glimpse

of your naked body a few years ago, I'd have been

tempted, even if you were only twelve. Just the

thought of those legs clamped around me -- is it

warm in here? No, you're not warm, are you. The

sweat on your body is chill, your nipples hard.

I'll just lick them a little.

 

And maybe nibble on them a bit.

 

You're writhing, Obi-Wan. I knew I was good, but

we haven't even -- oh, that look is back. Want me

to stop your air again? I can make you feel like

you're trapped in a tank of bacta with no

breather.

 

Ever fuck Qui-Gon in a tank of bacta?

 

Ever fuck Qui-Gon at all?

 

Oooh, hit a nerve, I see. Relax, Padawan. He'll

get to you eventually. It might take him a

while -- I think he looks at you and thinks of

me -- thinks of me fucking him, being fucked by

him, licking, pulling, thrusting, shoving him

against the wall. So he hasn't fucked you. Well,

all in good time.

 

I'm just going to turn you over, Obi-Wan. No,

don't fight it. Suspending you in the air makes

things easier for both of us.

 

Just as I thought. Gods, but you have a delectable

ass, don't you? What is Qui-Gon waiting for? That

sweet backside can't get any more ripe. I'm just

going to have a taste.

 

You whimper prettily, Obi-Wan. I think I'll kiss

that lovely, quiet mouth of yours.

 

Very nice.

 

I'm going to pull your hands behind you, just hold

them in the small of your back. And I'm going to

spread your legs, ever so slightly, so I can cup

your balls and just...nuzzle them a bit.

 

How many hands does it feel like? I can make it

feel like more. Here's a hand grasping each ankle,

each wrist. Here's one on the inside of each

thigh. Here's a hand on either of your hips,

holding you still. Here's one between your

shoulder blades, one cupping your cock, another

fondling your balls. Here's a hand pulling on your

braid, and one on your tail.

 

I'll just lie on the bed and watch you floating

over me, every limb straining for freedom, your

body sheened in sweat, your eyes wide and filled

with tears, your mouth silenced.

 

Your cock is getting hard, Obi-Wan. I knew it.

You're a bigger trollop than I am. I wonder if

Qui-Gon saw that in you when he chose you. It's a

diverting thought, isn't it.

 

He will fuck you eventually. He fucked me. Oh, did

he ever fuck me.

 

What? Oh -- sorry. I didn't realize I'd cut off

your air again. I guess he was right -- I always

did have a hard time releasing my anger into the

Force. It's so much easier to unleash it upon the

unsuspecting. I'll lower you to the bed again, and

climb astride you.

 

It'll be easier if I'm naked, won't it.

 

There we are.

 

Oh, you are hard, Obi-Wan. Did you want me, all

those years ago? Did some particle of that

innocent bloom that you call a mind see what

Qui-Gon

and I once had and want a taste for yourself?

Amazing that you haven't made an advance toward

Qui-Gon.

 

Don't cry, Obi-Wan. If Qui-Gon knew I were here,

he'd stop at nothing to save you, I'm sure. And

I'm sure he'd hear us, but you know what they

say...hard to see the Dark Side is, right? I mean,

Qui-Gon is on the other side of that wall, and if

he knew I were here...but then again, I could take

his breath and stop it as well. And not a damned

thing you or that miserable, wretched, lying fuck

of a bastard could do about it.

 

Sorry. I keep forgetting about your air. You can

whimper, Obi-Wan, he still won't hear you. Your

whimpers sound like -- well, they sound like sex

noises, don't they? Very erotic, those little

gasps and pantings for breath. May I kiss you

again?

 

No? Too bad.

 

I'm going to spread your legs a little more, bite

the inside of your thigh. You won't bruise, even

if it does hurt a little.

 

Or more than a little.

 

Oh, a little Force-push! That was brave of you,

but really, Obi-Wan, it's useless. I am the

Force, don't you see? You are Light, and I am

Darkness, a black hole. And not even Light can

escape a black hole. So I'm going to punish you, a

little. I'm going to spread your legs and put my

tongue inside you.

 

You can't force me out. You're strong -- oh, and

tight, too -- but not strong enough. You fight and

struggle, but you're only exhausting yourself.

 

You taste divine. Are you a virgin? Untouched?

Saving yourself for your master? That's sweet, if

a trifle stupid, Obi-Wan.

 

I can hear your mental voice, Obi-Wan, but Qui-Gon

can't. Trust me -- he can't. Because if he could,

he would save you -- I told you that. If he burst

in here, though, I'd kill him. You know that,

don't you? I'd choke the air from his body as you

watched, helpless and sated, immobile and silent.

 

You're just lucky I'm in a good mood.

 

Your cock is as hard as it's going to get. I think

it's time.

 

I'm going to spread you apart, Obi-Wan, and put my

fingers inside you. You can fight, but you haven't

got much fight left in you. You're weakening, and

horny. You are, don't try to shake your head and

tell me no. Slut.

 

Oh, you liked that, didn't you? I hit that spot.

Oh, yes. Your toes are curling, and your hands are

balled into fists almost as tight as your ass.

Come on, Padawan. Be a good little Jedi and open

up for me. It only hurts the first time.

 

Unless you're getting fucked by Qui-Gon Jinn. Then

it always hurts.

 

Oh, so tense, Obi-Wan, so...so tight. I won't

plunge in at first. Bit by bit, slow and steady.

There...there.

 

You're not struggling now, are you? What if I

pulled out, almost all the way...

 

...and if I slid back in, bathed in your tight,

fluid heat? It could have hurt more, Obi-Wan, but

I have a few tricks of my own. I don't want to

dry-fuck you -- tonight, that is.

 

In and out.

 

Yes. Oh, yes.

 

And in...slow. Padawan, don't fight it. Don't. It

feels good, you can't lie to me, not with a cock

that hard. I'm just going to take it in my hand

and stroke it a little. And I'm going to fondle

your balls -- you like that, don't you? Thought

so. I'll twist those tight, hard little nipples a

little, too. A little wider, Padawan, go ahead and

sprawl for me. Those whimpers are getting more

frantic, and your body is so tight against me, so

fucking tight, so good, so --

 

Oh --

 

There. Gods, you take the strength from a man,

Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon is the luckiest fool in

the galaxy. I'll just release your voice for a

moment --

 

There, he's heard you. He's on his way; his tread

is still so familiar. I've locked your door,

though. He'll call to you --

 

So predictable. Now, don't answer him, Obi-Wan,

and don't tell him I'm here, or I'll kill him.

Cover yourself, you've got sperm on your stomach.

 

He's unlocked it. Remember what I said.

 

A nightmare. Very clever, Obi-Wan. And how you

clung to him when he embraced you! I swear he

almost lost his control for a moment. It won't be

long now, I think. I may have just done you a

favor.

 

I'm going to leave now, Obi-Wan. I'll be back,

though. Not every night -- can't lose the novelty.

I am going to have fun with you, though -- count

on it.

 

Nice to see you again, Padawan. Thanks a lot.

 

**********

 

 

Qui-Gon.

 

Wake up, Master.

 

 

 

end.


End file.
